Astoria Gets Lucky
by IAmTomRiddle
Summary: This is when Astoria met Tom Riddle, every girl at Hogwarts looked at her and couldn't help but feel jealous.Who doesn't like a bad boy? Mature Content. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

About the story: Imagine that Astoria was in Tom Riddle's era. The time when he was prefect.

**Chapter 1 – Making Friends**

Thursday.

Astoria Greengrass sat in her usual place in Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Her book was still closed on the table, as she didn't really felt like listening to what the professor had to say. However a hovering piece of parchment next to her caught her eye. This hovering piece of parchment was chaining it's colour and at the end it bursted into flames. She looked up at the person responsible to this magic, It was Tom Riddle.

"How did you do that?", she whispered, her blue-green eyes looked directly into his in pure curiosity. He smirked proudly , as he was always proud with himself.

"Well, I think it was clear enough, elevation or a piece of parchment, anyone can do that", he replied cooly as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't have anything better to do? Such as paying attention instead of elevating parchments?" , She said with a hint of smile on her full lips, she was always such a tease, something that she and Tom had in common.

"I believe one is wise to mind his or her business", he replied pointing to her book. " I don't think you can read which a closed book"

She playfully rolled her eyes and sighed and introduced herself and so did he. Astoria was an outgoing and flirty girl while Tom was always reserved but still spoke to almost everyone. He had something that every girl wanted such as attractiveness, charm and wittiness.

During dinner at the Great Hall they sat next to each other talking about all kinds of stuff. Tom found out that sugar quills are her favourite candy and his were chocolates and Turkish Delight. However they were interrupted by Tom's friend, Evan Rosier.

"Bloody first years, the minute they see you doing something which they think is against the rules they open their mounts like little kids.. Well they are little", he mumbled while sitting next to Tom .

"How many times have I told you not to do stuff in front of them", Tom said with a rather bored look on his face, as it wasn't the first time Evan complains. "What were you doing anyway?"

"I bought firewhiskey from Hog's Head for tonight" Evan stuffed chicken into his mouth, he loved food.

"What's the occasion?"

"Didn't Avery tell you? We're heading down to the forest for a couple of drinks, the usual….who is this?" Evan pointed to Astoria as she was staring at them listening to their conversation.

"Astoria..Astoria Greengrass"

They shook hands and Evan said to Tom again.

"So are you coming or what?"

"Maybe", he looked over to Astoria as he brewed an idea into his mind. "Can she come?"

"Yeah sure, we go the hang of you bringing girls now", He attempted to joke, but none laughed.

Astoria smiled at Tom, a warm smile that meant something more… so that evening she spent the night outside the castle drinking with them casually, as they were just friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - An unpleasant visito**r

Friday

The following morning Astoria was still asleep in her emerald green sheets, a bit light headed from the night before but still managed to wake up when she heard a knock at her door.

She woke up with a smile, arranged her hair in the mirror in her dorm as she thought it was Tom saying Good morning. As she opened the door her ex-boyfriend looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"What are -you- doing here? How many times I've told you to leave me alone , we're done, did you want to hear it again?", she scolded him loudly and just seconds after finishing her sentence he pushes her back into the room to the cold wall and pointed his finger at her.

" I know what you're doing, you're getting with Riddle to make me jealous, well listen up ..slut, I don't care what you do, because I don't want you back and i don't want to see you ever again. You thought i loved you but I didn't, it was all a set up-"

"How dare you call me that?", he was interrupted by her, "that is why you're here, because you don't care.. if you -really- didn't care you wouldn't be here telling me this stuff"

And at that moment he slapped her and stormed off. she attempted to follow but thought she'd better leave it be. Astoria sat down on her bed, hugging her knees almost bursting into tears after hearing those words and her cheek sting with the slap. She let her mind reel about all the stuff they've been through when they were together and swore to never go back, swore to never think about him again.

Her thoughts were interrupted by an owl at her window and a letter in her beak. She stood up and took the letter and read it, it was from Tom, which said;

Dear Astoria,

I hope you are fine this morning, as I noticed you drinking a bit too much last night, but you were laughing and having fun so I told you nothing. I have something to give you this morning, you can meet me in an hour in the Common Room if you want.

Riddle.

She smiled at his letter and blushed when she remembered herself laughing and hope she said nothing she would regret. She threw her letter onto the bed and took a quick shower and wore her robes and headed to out to the common room.

Tom stood there near the fireplace, as it was a cold morning. he held something in hand.

"Hi", she said shyly, " sorry i'm a bit late, i had to dry my hair".

"It's fine, how is your head?", he grinned teasingly.

"Oh, not bad, but its worth it", she but her bottom lip and blushed.

"Good, I got you this..", He gave her a sugar quill, recalling yesterday when he got to know they're her favourite candy.

Her smile broadened and thanked him after taking the quill and started eating it.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Mature content in this chapter.

**Chapter 3 - More than friends.**

They took a stroll around the castle courtyards, thought it was a cold morning it was still sunny. While looking at her eating the quill he notices something different in her.

"Are you sure, you're ok?", he demands.

"yeah...why?", she thought he read her mind.

"You're too quiet"

She sighed and stopped walking to look at him. "My ex- boyfriend visited me today, he called me a slut and slapped me"

Riddle's eyes widened then frowned.

"Who is he?"  
"It doesn't matter now, you're here", she thought she made a mistake by stating that, she thought it showed that she's almost desperate to be with him. Who doesn't want to be with him? nobody.

He processed her words and tilted his head to the side and smirked lightly. "Next time he tells you something, please tell me who he is"

She nodded and carried on walking with him.

"can we go somewhere alone?", she told him without even thinking and after a minute she realized what she said and looked away from him not to see her blush.

"sure, where? Is my dorm good? I don't suggest going to the forest or anything, there is Quidditch practice and people might go by and you said you wanted to be alone", he shrugged lightly, sticking his hands in his pockets.

She hid a smirk and nodded "Your dorm is good"

On their way to his dorm they visited the Great Hall to grab a snack and she made sure that nobody saw her going to the boys' dorms. Her mouth dropped open when she saw his dorm, and how organised he was. Slytherin themed, books in order, clothes in order, candles.

"Candles?" she thought.

"Why do you have candles?", she chuckled " I really don't think you're a romantic", She flashed him a slightly naughty look.

"Oh, those, no i do not use candles for that but if she's willing, i'll used them" He grins but continues, "they're for my DADA project, magic involved."

She has this feeling he was being sincere but she was fussing in her head about his previous comment, sex and candles. She let images of them together flash before her eyes.

"Are you ok? do you like my room that much, you seem stunned"

"Yes, you're organised, more than any guy i know"

"i'm a perfectionist Astoria, i like things to be the way i want them to be" He puts on his mysterious smile.

Everything below the waist in Astoria clenches when she sees that smile. She sat on his bed and ate the muffin that was in her hands while he done the same.

"I would like to try it..the candles thing" she said cautiously.

"the magic or the other thing?", he teased as he knew she was referring to sex.

She smirked, knowing his game. "Maybe this will give you a hint".

She put the muffin on the bedside table and stood on her knees facing him, she grabbed the muffin he was eating and put it beside hers too. With a smirk on her lips, she cupped his face and drew her face to his, getting a glimpse of his smirk she placed her lips on his, warm lips. She felt his lips open up for her and his tongue searched for her own in her mouth. She felt his hands snaking up her thighs as she straddled his hips,his hand went over her ass and she felt a tight squeeze.

She knew he was experienced, as his kissing got her out of breath and his squeeze made her exhale and groan into his mouth. She started unbuttoning his shirt and he took off hers in a swift movement. She watched him take a look at her breasts and grinning, indicating she is appealing to him. She removed her bra and put his hands on her own breasts, his cold hands against her warm body made her nipples go hard. He stroked and suckled on her nipples, making her moan loud and grow wetter and ready for him.

She reached for his trousers and pulled down his fly, feeling him hard already through his boxers. She shuffled down, kissing down his stomach not removing her eyes from his, pulled down his boxers and trousers and she gasped at his length and stroked him and after a while she was bobbing her head up and down savouring his taste.

After he has had enough he lied her down on the bed, trailed fingers over her bit, and her panties were warm and damp. He smirked and removed her skirt and undies. His lips crushed to hers as he bend her knees up and slid into her. She threw her head back while he entred her, moaning loud and her nails scratches his back in the exquisite feeling. After a long while or so, she was screaming his name as they both reached climax.

They lied down on the bed on their stomachs, face to face, no words, just silence, his hand over her ass and her hand around his neck.


End file.
